


A Siren Sings From Sensible Streets

by Td03



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: Jen booked the three a room in a hotel to celebrate their week before graduation day. Needy wasn't sure that the place was legit, or if Jen's method was legit, but the hotel doesn't seem... nice.





	A Siren Sings From Sensible Streets

"You sure this place is legit?" Needy whined, looking around the room Jen had booked for them.

Dirty, slimy, run-down is not what can describe the room. Far from it, the place was rad. Two comfy double beds, a hot shower, a big wardrobe and free snacks, okay. But the free meal and large screen TV? "How could you even afford us this?"

Jen smirked, and Chip immediately clapped his hands over his ears to drown out her dirty secret from invading his brain. "I just went salty, Needs. It's free. What better way to spend our upcoming graduation?"

Sensing the change of topic, Needy went along with it. "I wouldn't have minded if we just hang out by the Black Kettle."

[ _they put a suicide note on a t-shirt_ ]

"Too much mosqs, they're getting super annoying. Oh!" She gasped. "Unless you meant skinny dipping?"

Needy was good. She was short but she knew how to use her strength effectively to push slimy people off. But she wasn't fast. Jen was. She tackled her biff and tried to push her pants off but backed away when Needy sent a nasty kick to her thigh. "What's to be embarrassed about, it's just me and your boyfriend, Needy!"

"There's such a thing called timing – oh, look, dinner!"

"I'll get it!" Chip got off his bed and came back with the tray. "Hmm! Spaghetti!"

"Wait for pizza, doofus," Jen said after slapping Needy's boyfriend's hands from slobbering over the pasta. "And go get the cola. I'd wish wine but Needy's such a prude."

"I'm just saving it till I actually turn 18," the blonde says. "Let's play Poke till pizza. I'm level 93 now by the way."

"Get a life, ya, nerd!" Jen laughed as she tossed her pillow over to Needy. "I'm only 46, how the hell did you double it already! It's only been a week since we got the game!"

"At least I don't look like an airhead with a vitamin D deficiency!" Needy defended, recalling a real nerd in her class who never took great care of herself. "And you're not the only one who knows shortcuts."

[ _and the birds didn't stop singing_ ]

"At least my kind of shortcuts are useful."

"They don't get you an invite from a salty European though."

"Oh, pish posh. Whatever. Pizza's here! Get it, Chip!"

"I am! Needy, got fruit?"

"Apples," she fished a juicy red one out from her lunch bag and shoved it to Jen's face. "Stay away from me, you mean doctor!"

"Oh, no! Apple, my only weakness!" The three laughed and prepared for their celebration dinner.

"To a happy graduation day 7 days later!"

"To us!" Chip said after a moment, blushing over Jen's "lame!" booing.

"Still waiting to say hello to your sexy eighteen!" Jen pitched and they all drank their glass.

[ _but maybe your daughter cried_ ]

"Disappointment of cola, this one."

* * *

_So? When will the results start showing?_

_About a day. Be patient. We'll notice any effects by tomorrow morning._

_I still can't believe we're using the hotel guests as test subjects…_

_It's not like they're going to die… on the contrary…_


End file.
